Port Royal
by sabun cair
Summary: —2271 AD. Dimulai dari menghilangnya para prajurit dan veteran, berakhir pada serangkaian rencana teror. Hio dan Yuuma, mantan pasukan elit, harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Port Royal dan penduduknya. #KeluarZonaAman
1. Chapter 1

**Warning **cacat karena risetnya kurang. Kata-kata kasar.

**Submitted to **memenuhi celenj **#KeluarZonaAman**. Menggunakan prompt **Kota Bawah Air** yang diajukan oleh **akanemori**. AKAAAAAAAA temanya keren, tapi berat sumvah orzorz. Ide cerita berdasarkan novel **The Sword of God **(versi terjemahannya adalah **Sang Pedang Tuhan**) karya **Chris Kuzneski **yang pernah saya baca. Perubahan alur dan karakter serta penambahan sub-plot dan twist pasti terjadi.

* * *

**Port Royal**

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera.

**Fanloid &amp; UTAUloid © **their respective owner.

**The Sword of God © **Chris Kuzneski.

**No commercial profit taken.**

* * *

Dia bisa mencium aroma laut dari sini. Wanginya asin, seperti garam. Hanya saja, yang ini bercampur dengan sensasi amis khas dan dibumbui deburan ombak yang menghempas pinggiran pantai. Mungkin aromanya memang tak lagi setajam tigapuluh tahun lalu, waktu umurnya masih delapan tahun, waktu dia masihlah seorang bocah laki-laki yang suka main di pantai berpasir putih di belakang rumah. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, ini adalah laut. Tempat kesukaannya dan, kini, laut telah menjadi satu-satunya harapan hidup manusia untuk tinggal—dengan makna yang sebenarnya.

Untuk sesaat, ia nyaris lupa dengan bagaimana sensasi berada di pinggiran laut. Waktu sudah berlalu terlalu banyak dari terakhir kali ia datang ke sana. Namun, begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di pinggiran pantai begini, berdiri sambil merasakan udara yang terjun jadi lebih dingin dari siang hari, membuatnya perlahan-lahan ingat akan masa kecilnya yang sebagian besar ia habiskan tak jauh dari pantai dan laut.

Dia ingat hanya mengenakan celana pendek sepaha saat bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia ingat kulitnya jadi lebih cokelat daripada anak-anak lain di sekolah karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Dia ingat pernah nyaris mati terseret ombak, kalau saja tidak ada Sam dan Albert, sahabatnya yang berjarak lima tahun lebih tua. Dia ingat pernah berjanji pada anak semata wayangnya, Avanna, untuk membawanya melihat laut.

"Kapan, Pa?"

"Nanti. Kalau tugas Papa sudah selesai."

Dan dia pun pergi dengan mengemban misi. Sampai tiga bulan kemudian, di antara atmosfer tegang para jenderal besar yang berdebat akan strategi, sebuah panggilan darurat datang. Sebuah bom dijatuhkan di wilayah Rhodes. Dia mematung. Rhodes adalah tempat dimana keluarga kecilnya tinggal.

"Pak."

Nostalgianya selesai sampai di sana.

Dia menoleh saat bunyi langkah kaki berbalut sepatu bot berhenti tepat di belakangnya, kemudian disusul oleh sebuah suara berat. Ekspresinya tidak terlalu kaget saat menemukan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tegap dan berkulit kecokelatan tengah menatapnya, menunggu beberapa buah instruksi.

"Situasinya, Akheilos?" tanyanya.

"Laporan dari Marduk dan Paricia, menara satu dan dua sudah dibersihkan. Sedna sudah mematikan seluruh alarm keamaan. Semuanya bersih, Pak."

"Waktunya?"

"Paling banyak duapuluh menit sebelum petugas dari dalam datang, Pak."

Dia mengangkat tangan kiri, memeriksa jam tangan. Sepuluh lewat duapuluh tujuh. Lebih banyak waktu dari perkiraan. Dia kembali menoleh ke pria yang ia panggil Akheilos tadi, memberikan beberapa instruksi untuk memanggil beberapa orang yang berjaga di sekitaran pantai. "Kita masuk dari gerbang, turun ke lantai dasar dengan lift di sayap kanan seperti rencana."

"Siap, Pak!" Setelah itu, pria tadi menghilang ke balik rimbunnya pepohonan palem dan batang-batang kelapa. Menyatu dengan sempurna di kegelapan.

Dia kembali menatap ke depan. Ke laut biru yang kini terlihat gelap akibat semesta yang menghitam. Dia bisa melihat dua buah menara yang bentuknya mirip seperti mercusuar, dengan lampu sorot yang bergerak bergantian menyinari sisi-sisi pantai yang gulita. Menara pengawas, ia menggumam dalam hati. Halangan pertama untuk masuk ke wilayah permukiman baru. Tempat yang mereka sebut Port Royal, Kota Bawah Laut. Tempat manusia menyandarkan harapannya ke masa depan, begitu yang pernah ia dengar.

Ia menjalin telapak tangan di belakang punggung. Mata yang ujungnya telah dihias keriput itu menatap dingin ke menara pengawas. Sinar dari lampu mengenai wajahnya, memperjelas warna kulitnya yang cokelat terbakar matahari.

Di keheningan malam, ia membayangkan istri dan anak perempuannya yang sudah lama tiada. Mereka tersenyum dengan mengenakan gaun putih sederhana yang dijahit dengan renda dan pola-pola bunga ceri. Mereka cantik, meski warna gaunnya kontras dengan kulit mereka yang cokelat. Terutama anaknya, Avanna. Satu-satunya mutiaranya yang berharga.

"Nanti, Avanna." Dia mengencangkan rahang, menahan luapan emosi yang menggunduk dalam hati, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Gulungan kesedihan terasa begitu jelas, meski deburan ombak menyamarkannya dari pendengaran dunia. "Papa akan perlihatkan laut padamu. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Ombak berlari, menabrak karang.

* * *

**next chapter: the waiters and the soldiers**

"—aku mencari setidaknya dua orang di sini."

* * *

**Trivia**

**Port Royal**: diambil dari nama sebuah kota di Jamaika. Port Royal merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di sana pada jaman itu. Sering juga disebut sebagai "sin city" karena di sana adalah tempatnya prostitusi dan segala aktifitas malam termasuk aktifitas pembajakan (tentara Inggris yang keabisan duit juga sering main ke sana dan ikut bajak, btw). Sekarang, Port Royal tenggelam di 40 kaki di bawah laut akibat gempa tahun 1692—well, sebenernya kota ini sering disebut di film bertema bajak laut. Jadi, kayaknya udah pada familier, ya. Hahaha….

**Kota Bawah Laut**: konsepnya betulan ada. Diajukan oleh sebuah perusahaan arsitektural asal Jepang, Shimizu Corp, pada akhir tahun kemarin dan masih dalam tahap pengembangan.

* * *

**a/n** nggak ada satu pun OC yang terlibat di sini, karena saya mau memaksimalkan karakter vocaloid dan utauloid yang ada. Alkheilos, Sedna, Marduk, dll adalah codename. Mengenai siapa saja yang ada di balik nama-nama itu, akan kelihatan nanti. Codename emang nggak rata, tapi percayalah, ada maksud mengapa saya memilih nama-nama itu. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Anyway, cookies buat yang tau codename-codename itu diambil dari mana! ;)

Permintaan maaf saya hanturkan karena belum bisa update cerita-cerita saya. Kuliah lagi hectic banget. Saya mau (dan memang harus) fokus karena semester ini udah sibuk bikin proposal penelitian, lalu nanti kkn, kemudian semester depannya persiapan skripsi. Doakan~! :""))

Semua cerita tidak akan saya discontinued. Tapi mungkin update-nya satu-satu dan makan waktu lama. Maafkan keleletan saya _(:"3_

Kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

cloevil


	2. Chapter 2

**Port Royal**

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera.

**Fanloid &amp; UTAUloid © **their respective owner.

**The Sword of God © **Chris Kuzneski.

**No commercial profit taken.**

* * *

Westburrys hanyalah sebuah restoran keluarga kecil yang ada di Saks, sebuah wilayah terpencil yang ada di bagian pulau terbesar negara New Japan. Bangunannya tingkat dua, disusun dari batu-batu dengan lantai kayu yang sudah tua dimakan waktu. Kondisinya sangat menyedihkan. Papan namanya sudah nyaris jatuh, terasnya dipenuhi debu yang terbawa tiupan angin karena kondisi alam Saks sendiri yang tandus. Mereka tidak akan pernah hilang meski sudah berkali-kali disapu.

Kusam dan tua, Westburry jelas menyatu dengan sempurna dengan lingkungan Saks yang kumuh dan berpengangguran banyak.

Westburrys, seperti halnya restoran kecil pada umumnya, hanya buka di jam-jam tertentu. Beberapa jam di waktu sarapan, makan siang, lalu sore hari di jam makan malam. Jam-jam sisanya dihabiskan untuk istirahat para pegawainya, juga memberi waktu lebih bagi koki untuk menyiapkan menu yang beberapa bahannya butuh diolah dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

Meski tidak buka selama seharian penuh, Westburrys bukanlah restoran yang tepat waktu. Terutama di saat jam buka. Beberapa pegawai suka mengorupsi waktu istirahat. Mereka berleha-leha di dalam sambil mengeluh tentang cuaca yang panasnya bukan main, yang mana sebenarnya bukan lagi hal aneh di daerah situ.

Tidak ada yang pernah protes soal keterlambatan Westburrys buka. Restoran itu juga tidak punya terlalu banyak pelanggan, omong-omong. Kebanyakan pengunjung hanya pelancong yang mampir karena kelaparan, atau orang sekitar yang kehabisan bahan makanan dan tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak pernah ada antrian pengunjung yang menunggu restoran itu buka, apalagi yang sampai nekat menerobos masuk waktu tanda 'tutup' jelas-jelas menggantung di pintu depan.

Makanya, waktu ada seorang wanita yang mendorong pintu, masuk ke Westburrys dengan langkah ringan seolah-olah tidak peduli pada tanda di pintu (atau dia memang tidak bisa baca tandanya), Jo dan Roro, dua orang pegawai di sana, langsung berhenti dari aktifitas bersih-bersih mereka dan mengernyitkan kening.

Wanita yang datang punya paras yang cantik. Matanya biru seperti langit musim panas dengan bibir tipis dan dagu yang lancip. Rambutnya merah muda, lurus dan panjang sepunggung. Badannya proporsional, tidak terlalu kurus tapi juga tidak terlalu gemuk. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja; baju ungu pudar berkerah dan blazer krem pucat yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Menggunakan celana jeans putih pendek yang menampakkan betis putih jenjangnya. Kakinya dibalut bot pendek yang warnanya mengingatkan Jo pada latté yang menjadi minuman favorit kaum borjuis di kala senggang. Penampilan biasa, sungguh. Hanya saja, karena dia melangkah ke daerah Saks yang kumal dan penuh penduduk miskin, dia jadi terlihat mencolok. Pastilah pendatang, Jo dan Roro berkata dalam hati, nyaris bersamaan.

"Maaf, Nona." Jo adalah orang yang pertama kali bicara. Pemuda pirang itu masih menempelkan lap basah ke meja di hadapannya. "Jam makan siang sudah selesai setengah jam lalu, kami buka lagi jam enam nanti."

"Kau bisa ke Simons jika mencari makan siang. Mereka buka sampai jam empat. Hanya tinggal lurus lagi ke depan, lalu belok ke kiri. Bangunan pertama, itu Simons." Jemari roro bergerak untuk menunjukkan arah ke restoran lain yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ini.

Perempuan itu mengamati seisi Westburrys sejenak. Keningnya mengernyit, seolah-olah baru menyadari jika penampakan Westburrys dari dalam jauh lebih mengerikan daripada luarnya. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk cari makan."

Roro menyeringai, mengerti. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau makan di tempat menyedihkan ini kalau tidak terpaksa? Lantai kayu yang sudah tua dan lapuk, pintu dapur yang menyedihkan, kipas angin di langit-langit yang sudah tak lagi berputar akibat konslet dan tak kunjung dibenahi sang pemilik padahal sudah dua tahun berlalu. Bahkan menu di sini pun tidak ada yang istimewa. Cuma roti lapis dan hidangan daging sederhana dengan kentang tumbuk. Belum ditambah dengan kokinya yang jorok dan senang menggaruk ketiak. Dapat seporsi roti lapis tanpa bau tengik pun sudah merupakan keajaiban.

"Jadi?" Jo bertanya, kali ini ia menyampirkan lap ke bahu kanan. Ia menatap wanita tersebut sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Jika kau datang karena mengira tempat ini objek wisata yang bagus, maka sayang sekali. Tempat ini, yah … kau lihat sendiri, 'kan?"

"Mengerikan. Ya, aku paham. Hebat sekali bisa bekerja di tempat ini."

Roro tertawa atas jawaban wanita tersebut, meski ia tahu jika yang barusan sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan sebagai lelucon melainkan sindiran.

"Lalu?" si pirang bertanya lagi. "Kau terpisah dari rombongan turis dan tersesat, Nona?"

"Aku sedang mencari orang."

"Oh, astaga. Kuharap itu bukan Leon." Roro kembali bicara. Dia kemudian berteriak pada seseorang yang ada di dapur. "Hei, Leon bangsat! Apa kau baru saja _one night stand _dengan seorang wanita menggunakan kondom bocor? Berhenti menggaruk ketiakmu sepanjang hari dan hadapi pasangan semalammu dengan jantan!"

"Diam kau, bajingan!"

Roro meletupkan tawa mendengar jawaban Leon, koki di Westburrys. Dia tidak heran ketika Leon tidak lari keluar dan menendangnya, atau mengejarnya dengan pisau daging di tangan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sepertinya Leon sedang sibuk merebus kentang dan membumbui lidah sapi, satu-satunya protein hewani yang datang ke dapur Westburrys setelah dua minggu terakhir.

"Aku mencari setidaknya dua orang di sini."

"Oh, siapa?" tanya Jo, berusaha keras terlihat antusias meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Ia lebih senang duduk santai sambil menaruh kaki di meja daripada harus menghadapi seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas salah kostum. "Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi tidak semua pegawai ada di tempat sekarang. Tapi, mungkin nanti kami bisa tanyakan ke mereka nanti."

Memang benar, Westburrys tampak sepi. Dari sekiranya tujuh orang pegawai, hanya tiga yang hadir. Empat sisanya keluar. Sebagian mencari bahan makanan yang masih bisa ditemukan, sebagian yang lain berusaha mendapatkan stok jeroan hewan atau daging sisa di pasar. Daging agak sukar ditemukan di tempat ini. Kalaupun ada, harganya tak terjangkau bagi kebanyakan individu di Saks.

"Aku mencari dua orang bernama Tadayuki Yohio dan Yukio Yuuma."

Jo dan Roro saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan kembali menatap si wanita di detik berikutnya.

"Tadayuki dan Yukio…," ulang Roro. Dia bersidekap dan memasang tampang berpikir. Tapi tidak terlalu serius, karena selanjutnya ia berkata, "Tidak pernah dengar orang dengan marga itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Jo? Kau pernah dengar?"

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya kau datang untuk hal yang sia-sia, Nona." Roro kembali mengelap meja yang sempat terlupakan. Remah-remah makanan sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia bersiap untuk membersihkan meja yang lain.

"Aku tidak berpikir sudah datang ke tempat yang salah. Pemberi informasi kepercayaanku tidak pernah keliru."

Jo meletupkan dengus tawa. "_Pemberi Informasi."_

"Terdengar seperti dialog di film _action. _Apa peranmu? Agen seksi yang bertugas menemani si agen mata-mata berjas? Wah, aku mau sekali jadi tokoh utamanya kalau begitu!" Roro melengkapi sesudah Jo. Tertawa sarkastis berdua. Namun, tawa mereka langsung menghilang ketika gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah lencana yang ia ambil dari sakunya. Sebuah lencana berbentuk bintang, terbuat dari perunggu dan mengilap. Kemudian, ia juga menunjukkan dua lembar foto berbeda pada keduanya. Yang satu bergambar seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata merah, satunya lagi berambut merah muda dan bermata kuning. Kedua-duanya menggunakan seragam militer. Jo dan Roro. Bukan, tapi Hio dan Yuuma.

"Aku mencari kalian berdua."

Keduanya langsung mengumpat. "Oh, sialan."

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia menunjuk pintu dengan acungan ibu jarinya yang lentik, menyuruh mereka keluar, dan hal itu membuat Jo—Hio mendecih. Sialan, benar-benar sialan. Apa penyamaran mereka selama ini sudah ketahuan? Merasa tak punya pilihan, kedua pria itu langsung melemparkan kain lap ke meja.

Roro—Yuuma berteriak lagi pada Leon, "Leon, aku dan Jo akan keluar!"

"Berapa lama?" Leon menjawab tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengintip keluar. Sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan rekan-rekannya hanya dengan teriakan. "Aku tidak mau masak dan membersihkan meja-meja sekaligus!"

Yuuma tidak bisa mengestimasi berapa lama mereka akan bicara, jadi ia mengatakan, "Ted dan Kokone seharusnya sebentar lagi pulang, Leon."

Leon meneriakkan beberapa patah kalimat lagi yang terdengar seperti makian pada Roro maupun pada Jo, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengarkan, lagipula kedua nama itu hanya samaran, omong-omong.

Kedua pria itu lantas berjalan keluar dari Westburrys, mengikuti instruksi dari wanita asing itu, dan langsung menemukan sebuah SUV terparkir di halaman. Yuuma bersiul, wanita ini rupanya suka tipe petualang.

"Kursi belakang." Wanita itu memberi perintah.

"Hei, apa kita akan jalan-jalan?" Yuuma bertanya, antusias. "Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan."

"Hanya di dalam."

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam mobil. Hio dan Yuuma, patuh pada instruksi, duduk di bangku belakang. Sementara wanita yang tadi duduk di balik kursi kemudi. Yuuma sebenarnya agak menyayangkan kenyataan mereka tidak akan kemana-mana. Hanya duduk dan bicara di dalam mobil. Tidak ada salahnya mencari tempat yang lebih layak untuk bicara.

"Jadi, Nona, kau mendapatkan kami." Hio segera memulai pembicaraan begitu pintu tertutup. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan, bahkan AC mobil yang menyala dan meneduhkan hawa tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sialan—tiga tahun yang tenang dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang berhasil menemukan mereka. "Sekarang katakan, siapa kau? Ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

"Megurine Luka. Agen rahasia dari institusi keamanan New Japan. Divisi Paling Rahasia."

"Kau militer?" Hio otomatis bertanya. Alisnya naik satu, merasa aneh. Seingatnya, agen wanita dari Divisi Paling Rahasia cuma ada beberapa orang dan Hio cukup yakin telah mengenal semuanya—atau setidaknya, hapal dengan wajah mereka. Tapi ia tidak ingat pernah melihat Luka hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ya, tapi tidak berurusan langsung dengan senapan dan granat seperti kalian. Aku ada di bagian yang lebih teknis. Kalian tahu, komputer, citra satelit, sinyal-sinyal."

Ah, rupanya itu alasannya mengapa Hio tidak pernah melihat Luka. Dia selalu turun di lapangan dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bekerja dengan monitor.

"Meski begitu," Luka buru-buru menambahkan, "sebenarnya aku lebih fleksibel."

"Kami bisa lihat itu." Yuuma menjawab, sengit. Seseorang dari sebuah institusi keamanan adalah orang-orang terpilih, berkemampuan luar biasa, berprinsip profesional. Meski ahli di satu bidang, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa ditempatkan di sisi yang lain. Agen ganda, mungkin itu istilah yang cocok.

"Baiklah, Megurine." Hio memutuskan untuk memanggil nama wanita itu dengan nama belakangnya. Meski masih agak heran dengan posisi Luka, namun iia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Luka adalah seorang anggota institusi keamanan. Lencana yang sempat ia tunjukkan memang sudah memberi indikasi bahwa wanita itu bukan orang sembarangan. "Terima kasih informasi singkatnya. Kami butuh memberitahu nama kami padamu?"

Luka menggeleng. Informasi mengenai Hio dan Yuuma sudah ada di map kerjanya dan telah ia pelajari sebaik mungkin sejak pertama penugasannya untuk menemui kedua pria tersebut. Semua informasi, mulai dari biodata, sedikit latar belakang keluarga, hingga riwayat penugasan. Yang terakhir adalah yang paling banyak dan paling lengkap.

Tadayuki Yohio, atau biasa dipanggil dengan Hio, adalah seorang agen dari institusi keamanan dengan banyak pengalaman. Selalu turun di lapangan dalam misi-misi yang memerlukan ketangkasan secara individu, namun kemampuan kerja timnya juga bagus. Dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang baik, ia masuk ke kedutaan luar negeri. Tidak lama, karena selanjutnya ia mendapat pelatihan khusus dan menjadi agen rahasia pemerintah. Spesialisasinya adalah anti terorisme. Ia pernah ditugaskan bersama unit anti huru-hara pada kericuhan yang terjadi di ibu kota lima tahun lalu dan berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan rapi. Salah satu agen terbaik dan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak pilihan yang pertama kali dipilih untuk diserahi misi.

Sayang, Hio telah mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu. Surat pengunduran diri telah ia berikan dan lencana-lencana penghargaan telah lama dibuang ke bak sampah. Dunia militer dan kesenangannya bermain-main dengan belati telah Hio kubur rapat-rapat, tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggalinya lagi.

Kini, Hio tinggal di Saks, memulai kehidupan baru tanpa bunyi desingan peluru. Ia bahkan membuat identitasnya sendiri sebagai warga sipil, sebuah identitas yang sekiranya bisa memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah persona yang berbeda; Jo, si pelayan di restoran bobrok Westburrys, begitulah dunia mengenalnya sekarang.

Sementara itu, Yukio Yuuma sendiri adalah rekan Hio. Pengalamannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hio, karena mereka kerap diturunkan di misi yang sama. Dua tahun bertugas sebagai salah satu tim penjinak bom, menjadikannya selangkah lebih maju daripada agen lainnya saat berhadapan dengan bahan-bahan peledak. Mengundurkan diri di waktu bersamaan dengan Hio, bahkan masih bermitra dengan rekannya tersebut sampai detik ini. Nama sipil yang ia pilih adalah Roro.

Dua orang dengan pengalaman yang mumpuni duduk bersama di hadapan seseorang dari institusi keamanan yang statusnya masih aktif. Kondisi ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi dan, baik Luka maupun kedua mantan agen itu, paham dengan baik sekali. Di satu sisi, Hio bahkan telah mengendus sesuatu yang tidak bagus dan ia tidak menyukainya. Karena sesuatu yang terasa tidak bagus selalu diikuti oleh dua hal; masalah dan kekacauan.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Megurine. Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?"

"Kolonel Sam, Pak."

Hio langsung teringat pada pria berkulit gelap yang dahulu menjadi pemimpinnya. Seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan mata yang tajam. Otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuhnya seolah bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama menjalankan misi. Ekspresinya selalu beku, bahkan ketika ia sedang memberi perintah pada bawahannya. Hio menghormati pria itu. Bukan karena riwayat hidupnya yang panjang, yang jika ditulis di atas kertas maka akan menjadi sebuah novel tebal, melainkan karena pola pikir Sam yang selangkah di depan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hio sudah memastikan bahwa ia tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sam ataupun orang-orang dari intitusi keamanan sejak pengunduran dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Namun, kini, Sam malah mengirimkan utusan pada mereka.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kolonel Sam memerlukan kalian, Pak." Luka langsung menjawab, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Hio. Hal ini membuat Hio agak terkejut, namun ia segera menghilangkan keterkejutan itu dengan sebuah dehaman.

"Sayang sekali, kami warga sipil sekarang." Hio menyahuti dingin. "Tiga tahun lalu mengundurkan ini, kau juga pasti sudah baca di profil kami. Meminta warga sipil terlibat dalam urusan militer sama dengan melanggar hukum, kau pasti tahu itu."

"Kolonel bilang, ini menyangkut keamanan New Japan."

Hio tidak bereaksi, tapi matanya menatap Luka serius. Menyebut mengenai negara tempatnya tinggal selalu membuat Hio bisa menuruti kata-kata siapapun. Salahkan rasa nasionalismenya yang tinggi.

"Apa isunya?" tanya Yuuma, sedikit ketertarikan muncul sejak nama Sam disebut. Oh, dia tahu benar Sam. Pria itu tak pernah mau repot-repot mengirim suruhan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Tiga tentara aktif dilaporkan menghilang saat penugasan ke East Coast. Kalian tahu, ke markas di sana. Mereka pergi tanggal sepuluh, tepat tiga bulan lalu. Pada tiga minggu pertama, kami masih menerima kabar dari mereka. Tapi selanjutnya, kami kehilangan kontak. Sampai saat ini."

"Bukannya East Coast itu tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki?" Yuuma menanyakan pertanyaan yang mewakili isi pikiran Hio. East Coast adalah daerah perbatasan yang terlantar. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dari Saks, malah cenderung lebih buruk karena daerah East Coast ini adalah daerah yang bersebelahan dengan _Wilayah yang Dikosongkan. _Karena itulah, wilayah di sekitar sana banyak dimanfaatkan para penyelundup untuk membawa masuk kokain dan senjata ilegal. Sejak lima tahun lalu, pemerintah sudah memutuskan untuk mengirim tentara-tentara ke daerah sana guna mengetatkan penjagaan. Sebuah tindakan yang cenderung lambat, menurut Yohio. Operasi itu sudah berjalan berpuluh tahun lamanya dan mereka baru sibuk membangun pos-pos jaga kemarin. Kemana saja mereka selama ini?

"Mereka datang sebagai prajurit tambahan, Pak."

"Maksudmu prajurit tambahan?"

"Selama ini kita tahu jika tentara yang ditugaskan di East Coast jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk menjaga wilayah sana yang memang tidak luas. Masalahnya, seperempat dari mereka ditarik kembali oleh pusat dan dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Kabar buruknya, setengah dari yang masih tersisa di markas sakit."

"Jadi, mereka pun dikirim ke sana."

"Ya, Pak. Tapi kami kehilangan kontak."

"Biar kuluruskan," Hio menambahkan lagi setelah ada keheningan yang menghampiri mereka selama beberapa saat, "kalian ingin kami membantu menemukan mereka?"

"Positif, Pak."

Hio dan Yuuma terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang.

Sejujurnya, mereka bisa dengan jelas merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang dari keterangan Luka. Rentetan informasi yang ia berikan tadi seperti selembar koran yang sudah dibolongi beberapa sisinya. Detil-detil kecil yang menjadi kata kunci hilang, sepertinya disembunyikan rapat oleh wanita di hadapan mereka. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang membahasnya. Di dunia militer, informasi yang berputar memang hanya setengah-setengah. Bagian lengkapnya disimpan oleh para atasan, sementara para bawahan hanya perlu tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, yang berkenaan dengan tugas mereka.

Dalam hal ini, konsep atasan dan bawahan memang tidak berlaku bagi Luka, Hio, dan Yuuma. Akan tetapi, baik Hio dan Yuuma belum bilang setuju pada misi ini. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luka menahan-nahan informasi saat ini, dan baik Hio maupun Yuuma mengerti hal itu dengan sangat baik. Walaupun memang, saat mereka memutuskan bergabung nanti, tidak ada jaminan juga jika mereka akan memiliki semua informasi. Tapi itu bukan masalah, toh tugas mereka bukan pengumpul informasi. Mereka tentara, mereka bermain dengan senapan dan belati dan, khusus untuk Yuuma, wangi bubuk mesiu itu seksi.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Hio sekarang adalah….

"Kenapa harus kami?"

Kenapa harus mereka? Institusi keamanan punya lusinan orang. Kolonel Sam sendiri juga punya ratusan anak buah yang tak takut maut. Kenapa harus repot-repot jalan ke Saks dan menghampiri Hio dan Yuuma—dua agen yang bahkan sudah tidak lagi aktif.

"Kalian punya lebih banyak hal dibanding kemampuan, Pak." Seolah-olah sudah mengira akan diberi pertanyaan begitu, Luka menjawab dengan cepat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepercayaan pada dua pria itu. "Pengalaman kalian. Loyalitas kalian."

"Semua prajurit di institusi keamanan punya kualifikasi itu."

"Percayalah Pak, Kolonel Sam juga sudah menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk misi ini. Hanya kalian yang bisa dipercaya saat ini."

"Kenapa dia tidak datang sendiri?" kali ini, gantian Yuuma yang bertanya. "Kenapa dia harus menyuruhmu? Kenapa bukan menyuruh yang lain—si Gakupo itu, misalnya?" Gakupo adalah prajurit yang juga adalah rekanan Hio dan Yuuma. Statusnya masih aktif, sampai sekarang.

"Karena kalian tidak mengenalku." Hio dan Yuuma saling melirik untuk mencari pemahaman atas jawaban Luka, membuat wanita itu menambahkan, "Kolonel bilang, membujuk kalian adalah hal sulit. Jika yang datang adalah orang yang kalian kenal sejak di institusi dulu, kemungkinan kalian mau mendengarkan adalah kecil. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk membujuk."

Hio tidak dapat mengeluarkan reaksi apa pun selain mendengus geli, bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. Hal yang sama juga terlihat di wajah Yuuma. Hanya saja, Yuuma langsung melipat tangannya. Sam selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menarik atensi mereka. Sialan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tetap menolak?" Hio bertanya, menantang. "Aku yakin kalian juga memikirkan kemungkinan penolakan, 'kan?"

"Jika kalian menolak, kami tidak punya pilihan selain membunuh kalian." Luka menaikkan kedua bahu cepat, tapi ekspresinya masih menyiratkan keseriusan. "Kalian sudah terlanjur mendengar mengenai kasus ini, sementara kalian tidak lagi tercatat sebagai bagian dari kami. Tak ada jaminan bagi kami jika kalian tidak akan menyebarkan informasi ini ke pihak lain. Kami harus membunuh kalian."

Yuuma dan Hio saling berpandangan sekali lagi, kali ini keduanya mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan yang terdengar seperti tawa tertahan. Keduanya jelas sudah memprediksi jawaban ini akan keluar dari Luka.

"Tapi," kata Hio kemudian, "kami mau masa aktif sementara kami nanti dibayar dengan pantas."

"Tentu, Pak. Anda berdua sudah diasuransi." Luka menjawab Hio dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Secepat yang kalian bisa, Pak. Saya akan ada di pangkalan udara militer Saks selama tiga hari ke depan."

Fokus Hio dan Yuuma teralih sebentar pada sesosok perempuan dan laki-laki yang memasuki Westburrys dengan membawa keranjang belanjaan. Pastilah itu Ted dan Kokone, rekanan kerja mereka di restoran itu. Jam buka mungkin masih lama, tapi sekarang masih waktunya membereskan kursi-kursi dan meja-meja. Luka sepertinya juga menyadari hal ini, karena selanjutnya ia buru-buru menyudahi pembicaraan dengan mengatakan; "Rincian selanjutnya akan kuberi di perjalanan ke East Coast nanti."

"Sepakat."

Luka mengangguk kemudian bersiap untuk memutar badan menghadap ke kemudi ketika seorang penduduk melewati SUV tempat mereka berada. Seorang pria dengan jaket jeans belel yang terlihat kumuh. Pria itu berjalan sempoyongan, dan Luka segera paham jika pria itu sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dia mengernyit. "Apa selalu banyak orang-orang seperti itu berkeliaran di sini?"

Yuuma meletupkan tawa. "Lusinan."

"Sebanyak itu?"

Pria berambut merah muda itu menyeringai sebelum membuka pintu, afirmasi tak terlisankan. "Selamat datang di Saks!"


End file.
